


Corporeal Dreams

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongdae | Chen are Best Friends, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai are Roommates, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Lu Han, Mystery Character(s), Shameless Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Perhaps neither Kyungsoo’s roommate nor Kyungsoo’s dreams are as innocent and harmless as he first believes them to be





	Corporeal Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hey, hello~  
So, everyone, first I have a note from the Monster Mods;
> 
> The Monster Mods have agreed to let the author post this fic as incubi naturally slip into dubcon territory, but we saw nothing inherently wrong with the fic itself. If this content may be triggering to you, read at your own discretion - mod vamp
> 
> And secondly.............I don't know what I feel about this. It was a self-prompt, was supposed to be cute, but evolved into a massive monster (heh) and now here we are. I don't know. Hopefully it's enjoyable, and see you all at reveals!  
Oh, and, the incubi in this fic were inspired by the German 'Alp' and the Swedish 'Mara', just for a little bit of trivia!

_ Something was lying on top of Kyungsoo, pushing him down into the bed - but surprisingly it was not uncomfortable or claustrophobic. _

_ It actually felt _ nice _ for some reason. _

_ The reason made itself known moments later, as Kyungsoo felt scorching lips travel across his shoulder. And as Kyungsoo registered the lips, everything else came into focus as well. _

_ The body draped over his own, radiating heat. The long legs somehow tangled with his own. The surprisingly cold hardness that Kyungsoo could _ feel _ against his skin, even though he could also feel the fact that he was wearing his underwear as a layer in between. _

_ And the hands, the maddening hands skating up and down his sides, every now and then stopping just above his hips to press thumbs into his flesh, and Kyungsoo let out a pleased groan at the firm massage. _

_ The hands stilled for a moment, Kyungsoo almost letting out a whine of protest, before they started up again, firmer now. As if they had wanted to bring him back up to the surface softly, now having nothing holding them back as Kyungsoo was awake. Awake? But he was not awake, he was dreaming? _

_ Kyungsoo’s mind was quickly brought back to the present as sharp teeth scraped across his skin, halfway down his shoulder, and Kyungsoo dragged in a stuttering breath. The tip of a nose began to slide up his shoulder and the side of his throat, and he could feel the deep breath the being inhales, as if they were breathing his scent in. _

_ And something about that thought was just so hot to Kyungsoo that he could not help but shiver, calling attention to the problem currently being pressed against the mattress. He was pinned in place, no friction only pressure being applied, but he was still growing more and more aroused, harder and harder. _

_ Then the person - being? - on top of him moved, a slow grind, inadvertently or maybe not making Kyungsoo move too. And as he finally got some friction, Kyungsoo could not help but moan, the sound somewhat muffled by his pillow. _

_ The teeth were back, at Kyungsoo’s nape now, nibbling around and across his vertebras, sending sharp tingles up and down his spine, mixing with the sparks quickly gathering beneath his skin at every single grind. _

_ He wanted more, so much more… _

_ Teeth properly clamping down around his skin and thrust so hard it slid Kyungsoo up the bed quite the bit had Kyungsoo give a choked scream. More he had wanted, and more he had gotten. _

_ Flailing, Kyungsoo managed to get his hands to work enough for him to clench them around his sheets, to hold on to something. _

_ And then another pair of hands appeared, fingers sliding across the back of Kyungsoo’s hands before slipping between Kyungsoo’s fingers, grounding Kyungsoo even more. _

_ Even as the teeth let up, the grinds and thrusts did not, Kyungsoo’s breathing turning more and more airy, mind spinning faster and faster, as lips and tongue painted wetness across his neck. Infuriating, truly infuriating, was what it was, but Kyungsoo did not want it to stop. _

_ Not when every movement brought him even more pleasure, brought him closer to the edge. Not when the warmth encasing him made him feel soothed and safe. Not when the mouth marking his skin made him feel _wanted.

_ Without even realizing, Kyungsoo began to move his body along to the already set rhythm, matching as it increased, growing more and more frantic. The body on top of him pressed down harder, closer, until Kyungsoo almost felt as if he was being choked, unable to get enough air into his lungs, but it was just _so good.

_ And then a face buried itself against the crook of his neck, short breaths hitting his neck, making Kyungsoo bite down on his lower lip as his nerve endings burned off - before it all exploded. _

_ Gasping out stuttered breaths, Kyungsoo saw nothing through his opened eyes, felt nothing else but the pleasure surging through him and clenching each and every muscle and the so hot body still moving on top of him, heard nothing but the whine-laced little pants against his ears. _

_ Whine-laced little pants that were cut off by a snarl, triggering the dream to dissolve around Kyungsoo. _

With a gasp, Kyungsoo came awake, hips still stuttering, muscles still clenching as the last few drops joined the mess in his underwear. Blearily, he blinked his eyes open, nothing but darkness greeting him.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo rasped into the night, grunting as he tried to move, unclenching aching hands from around his sheets.

His body felt as if it was made from lead, each limb so heavy and tired. Most of it was the good kind of exhaustion that came from a good orgasm, so Kyungsoo did not mind too much. Honestly, he just wished that he had gotten the good orgasm without all the nasty stuff needing to be cleaned up afterwards, because the cum was what Kyungsoo minded.

Managing to roll out of bed, Kyungsoo threw a glance over towards the other bed as he stumbled towards the bathroom. He could just barely make out the silhouette of a lump on top of it, rising and falling in what seemed like a deep sleep pattern of breathing. That was good, really good actually…

Poor Jongin should not have to deal with what Kyungsoo’s horny mind dragged his body into. He was a precious little baby, and just deserved much better than waking up in the middle of the night to his roommate having a wet dream. No matter how natural wet dreams were.

Cleaning himself up as well as he could in the darkness and with a sleep-addled mind, not wanting to turn the lights on and wake himself up more, Kyungsoo then darted out into the room in the nude to quickly get a pair of fresh underwear on. It truly was a blessing that Jongin was such a heavy sleeper…

Making his way back to his bed, Kyungsoo checked the status of his sheets, but they seemed to have made it out without any major stains. That was nice, that meant he could collapse straight into bed, not having to change anything (apart from his underwear).

And collapse was what Kyungsoo did, so tired that he was almost asleep before his head even hit the pillow, the skin above the most prominent vertebrae at the base of his neck red and somewhat irritated.

~X~

“Hey, Soo,” Jongdae cheerily chirped as Kyungsoo sat down next to him, books already splayed across the table. “How ya’ doin’?”

“Pretty good,” Kyungsoo answered, sitting down with a soft sigh. “You?”

“Always fine,” Jongdae said with a wink, making Kyungsoo roll his eyes. “Wait, are those bags under your eyes? You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I just had a dream that I guess was a bit too vivid for me to get proper rest,” Kyungsoo answered, stretching a little bit. He still felt a bit stiff, muscles aching a tiny bit.

“Ugh, please don’t tell me about it,” Jongdae said, scrunching his face up in disgust. “Do _ not _ want to hear about your sex dreams.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at that. “Why do you think it was a sex-related dream?”

Jongdae shrugged as he twirled a pen around his fingers. “Just a guess,” he said, stopping the twirling to instead wiggle his eyebrows at Kyungsoo as he leaned closer. “So, it was a sex dream, huh?”

“You said you didn’t want me to tell you about it,” Kyungsoo pointed out as he pushed Jongdae’s face away. “Too bad, guess you won’t be getting any answers to your questions.”

And no matter how much Jongdae whined, Kyungsoo stayed adamant. No answers; Jongdae had not wanted them, and so he would not get them.

“So, how are things going with Adonis?” Jongdae asked as he and Kyungsoo headed towards the nearest café, both in desperate need for coffee after too much studying.

“For fucks sake, do you need to call him that?” Kyungsoo groaned, embarrassment warming his cheeks.

“Well, I mean, I could call him by his name if you’d rather want that,” Jongdae answered with a shrug, trying to keep the smirk off of his lips, but Kyungsoo could see how the corners of his mouth began to curl more than normal. “Plus, his looks are god tier, so the name is fitting?”

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo muttered, knowing that he was pouting, not really caring. “Worst friend ever. Also, I don’t think Adonis was a god.”

“You sure?” Jongdae asked, frowning as he pulled out his phone to most probably google the answer.

“Yeah, wasn’t he a handsome mortal that the goddesses fought over?” Kyungsoo mumbled, watching as Jongdae chewed on his lower lip as his thumbs flew across his screen.

“Shit, you right, he was involved with Aphrodite and Persephone,” Jongdae said, locking his phone and pushing it into his back pocket once more. “How did _ you _ know that, by the way?”

Kyungsoo shrugged at the question. “Greek mythology was actually interesting enough to keep me awake through religion.”

“Suddenly I’m impressed with Greek mythology, because that’s a hard thing to manage to do, to keep Do Kyungsoo awake in a class he’s not interested in,” Jongdae said, throwing an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders as the latter rolled his eyes. He did a lot of that, rolling his eyes, in Jongdae’s company. Great eye muscle exercise.

Soon after, they entered the small, cozy café, getting in line. For some reason, it was not an overly popular café, though everyone who frequented it praised it for the cheap yet high quality drinks - but that meant that it was never crowded, which was really nice.

Not before long, they were by the counter and ordering their drinks - Jongdae as per usual flirting with Minseok, one of the owners of the café. And as per usual, Minseok just listened to Jongdae’s pickup lines with an amused half-smirk, every now and then raising an eyebrow, but otherwise not really responding to any of it. Kyungsoo had yet to figure out if the owner was just enjoying the attention, or actually interested. He guessed it might be the first one, though, considering the co-owner.

It did not take long before their drinks were ready, being handed to them by a smiling part-timer - one of Jongin’s friends, Kyungsoo knew. He kept throwing amused glances at Jongdae, and Kyungsoo was happy his friend was able to spread some happiness, even if it might be because he was making a fool out of himself. Only time would tell.

“You know that there’s a real possibility that it’ll never become anything between the two of you, right?” Kyungsoo asked as he and Jongdae sat down, forcing Jongdae to sit with his back to the counter to make sure he would have all of the attention.

“Of course I am,” Jongdae said with a shrug, taking a sip before giving Kyungsoo a mischievous grin. “Doesn’t mean I can’t try.”

“And what if he’s actually dating Luhan?” Kyungsoo pressed, hands wrapped around his cup. They were a bit cold, for some reason.

Jongdae gave another shrug. “Then I hope he doesn’t actually lead me on or cheat. So far he’s never really acted on my advances, either positively or by telling me he’s taken, so there’s no reason for me to stop. I’m having fun, he seems to be amused by me, it’s all good.”

Nodding, Kyungsoo began to drink his own coffee, leaving it at that. Jongdae was right, as long as no boundaries were crossed and it was all in good fun, there was probably no reason to worry too much about it.

For Kyungsoo’s first year at university, he had lived at home. It had not been too far from his university, and it was comfortable, simply, to live with his parents. For the second year, though, he had decided that he wanted a taste of freedom, and applied for the dorms.

When he got his room confirmation, he found out that his new roommate had lived alone for the first year, and this had Kyungsoo feel rather nervous. After all, going from living alone to having to share with someone - even though it was supposed to be a shared dorm room - had to at least suck some.

And then Kyungsoo moved in a few days before the start of the semester, and realized that he should not have worried about the fact that he was stealing away half of the room. Oh, no, he should have worried about the frankly _ incredibly _ hot guy he had to share with.

Kim Jongin had already moved in by the time Kyungsoo arrived, glancing up from where he was seated on the bed in surprise, before breaking out into a small smile as he welcomed Kyungsoo. With his messy dark brown hair and round glasses he should look absolutely adorable, and he did! But his sharp lines and tall frame (Kyungsoo almost took a step back in shock as the other got up from the bed to help him with his stuff) more than hinted towards something much sexier, and Kyungsoo had been convinced from day one that Jongin was a model.

A drunken night a few months later had Jongin blushing as he denied a modelling career, the red deepening as Kyungsoo told him he _ should _ model, he had both the face and the body for it. And Kyungsoo had been unable to do anything but apologize for being so straightforward when he woke up later to the mortification of the memories of his alcohol-loosened tongue, but refusing to take it back.

So, Kyungsoo had moved in with an adorable, modelesque boy and basically immediately crushed on him. Kind of clichéd, but probably not that unusual of a thing to do, Kyungsoo comforted himself with. It really did not help that Jongin had a great personality, either, so all in all Kyungsoo was fucked from the start.

And then the wet dreams began. So far, he had managed to keep them a secret from Jongin, and he did not _ overly _ mind if Jongin would have noticed one or twice, because it was a normal thing to have - but it was still embarrassing. Having your crush sleep on the other side of the room? Could create difficulties. Having your crush realize you were having a wet dream? Rather humiliating, in Kyungsoo’s humble opinion. So that was not something he really wanted to happen, if it could be avoided. He was expecting something to happen sooner or later, though. Life was far from perfect, and embarrassing shit happened all the time.

“Hey, hyung,” Jongin greeted him as Kyungsoo stepped inside of their little room, dumping his things on his bed. “You look tired.”

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat up at that, remembering Jongdae’s (true) accusations.

“Ah, yeah, study date with Jongdae in the library,” Kyungsoo mumbled, as if that was a good, acceptable answer.

Which it kind of was, since it was _ Jongdae _ he was studying with, and the fact that he was even _ studying _, honestly, so Jongin simply hummed and nodded in understanding before turning back to his own school work, granting Kyungsoo some space to try to calm down.

~X~

_ Kyungsoo sighed softly, relaxing and sinking further into the mattress. On his arm laid the creature, cuddled up against his side. It was pressing soft kisses against the side of his neck, one hand smoothing across his skin. It was really nice, something Kyungsoo had not experienced in quite a while, what with school, his crush, and the fact that he shared a room and he did not want to make Jongin feel uncomfortable by having someone over like that. And even though it was only a dream, it still felt real enough, and Kyungsoo made sure to enjoy it as much as he could. _

_ The hand running across his stomach dipped lower, Kyungsoo’s breath hitching with every few centimeters it traveled, until the fingertips crawled beneath the waistband of his underwear. Immediately it switched from sweet to hot, Kyungsoo’s blood coming alive to sing in his veins as something else was brought to life as well, fondled before wrapped up in fingers. _

_ It did not take long for Kyungsoo to get fully hard, it never did in these dreams, so it was just a little while later that the creature began to move its hand in slow, long strokes, all the way from the root and up to the tip. A slow buildup that Kyungsoo had to say that he really enjoyed, not feeling rushed in any way at all, even if things were progressing a bit faster than they would in real life. _

_ Mouth dropping open on a moan, Kyungsoo turned his head to press his cheek against the forehead of the creature, panting out his breaths as all of his muscles began to draw tighter and tighter. _

_ Trying to hold back from writhing, not wanting to move too much, Kyungsoo’s fingers dug deep into the creature’s flesh as he tried to stay grounded, but it was impossible. Soon, Kyungsoo’s hips were jerking upwards, chasing after his relief. _

_ Relief that was quickly granted, as the hand sped up, applying just the right amount of pleasure to have Kyungsoo see white, trembling apart on the mattress as muted moans spilled from his lips. It was not until every single drop had been wrung out of Kyungsoo that the creature finally stopped and removed its hand, following a whine of oversensitivity from Kyungsoo. _

_ A deep breath was released, tickling Kyungsoo’s collarbone, and he felt lazy contentment fill him. This was the first real cuddle that had happened post-sex, his dreams normally cutting out after his orgasm, or the creature’s. _

_ And that thought led Kyungsoo to realizing that he could feel a cold hardness against his thigh, remembering that there seemed to have been no pleasing of the creature. Finding this strange, actually not liking it, Kyungsoo reached down to help - but before he could, his hand was intercepted and brought back up to be placed against a cheek he could not quite see. Another satisfied sigh was heard, and it was enough to reassure Kyungsoo, having him relax and cuddle close. _

The lazy contentment was still present as Kyungsoo slowly came awake, strong enough to not have him grimace in disgust over the cum coating his underwear as he got cleaned up and changed, and it followed him as he once more rolled beneath his cover and passed out.

~X~

“You seem to be in a good mood today.”

Kyungsoo startled at the voice suddenly breaking the serene silence, glancing over towards where Jongin was sitting and studying by the desk. Kyungsoo himself was seated on his bed, books spread out in front of him as he also tried to get some studying done. It kind of helped, having a sort of joint yet not study session, it motivated Kyungsoo to try to get shit done as he saw Jongin do so too.

“I do?” Kyungsoo asked. Not because he did not think so himself, because he felt in a pretty good mood, but because Jongin seemed to have noticed.

Jongin nodded at that. “Yeah, you seem more relaxed than normal, and you’ve been humming various songs for a while now.”

Kyungsoo froze in place for a moment at that revelation. He had not even noticed that he had been humming, but he knew he had a tendency to do so - or sing - whenever he was happy. And it was embarrassing, knowing that he had done so in front of Jongin, without even knowing.

“O-oh, I’m sorry…,” Kyungsoo mumbled, eyes dropping to his bed, ears burning up.

“You don’t have to apologize, you have a really nice voice,” Jongin said, the surprise over the words having Kyungsoo look up at him again, seeing the soft smile on Jongin’s lips. “It’s soothing in a way, you know, so I really don’t mind. It puts me at ease. But what got you in this happy mood, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Kyungsoo’s blush deepened even more at that, because how was he supposed to answer that question? _ ‘I had great sex and then great cuddles in my dream last night’ _ did not really sound like something Kyungsoo ever would or _ wanted _ to tell Jongin, but he did not want to lie either.

“I, uhm, think I had a really good dream?” Kyungsoo slowly said, awkwardly scratching his neck. “I don’t remember it really, but I guess it was something nice, it feels like it was…”

Jongin just looked at him for long seconds without saying anything, having Kyungsoo nearly sweat. Did Jongin see through him? Did he understand what Kyungsoo’s dream had been about, was Kyungsoo that obvious?

“That’s nice, we like good dreams,” Jongin finally ended up saying, smiling once more.

Kyungsoo only nodded, feeling his heart tremble in his chest. He still felt like Jongin might have an inkling to what the dream had been about, but he was sure as hell not about to ask Jongin about it either. He would give himself away big time if he did, and that was not something Kyungsoo wanted to do - so he kept quiet and got back to his studying just as Jongin got back to his stuff.

And if Kyungsoo sent a prayer to god in the middle of going through notes, about Jongin being completely clueless, that was only between him and said deity. Could anyone really blame him, though?

~X~

_ Another night, another dream. _

_ Kyungsoo knew how to recognize them by now; the feeling that preceded the arrival of the presence, how everything felt so muted yet intense - how he was obviously lying in his own bed as an unknown force joined him, which was impossible in reality. Only Jongin had access to the room apart from Kyungsoo, and there were no signs of anyone sneaking inside. Kyungsoo had checked. _

_ As his bed dipped, Kyungsoo’s thoughts naturally turned to and focused on his intruder, wiping everything else away as it appeared by his side and he could see it. _

_ The face was still blurred, hinting towards seemingly familiar features, but still just _ quite _ out of reach for Kyungsoo to piece them together. It was frustrating, to be honest. Not only because Kyungsoo wanted to know what it looked like, but also because there was something, inside of him, telling Kyungsoo that he _ knew _ who this was. Or what. Something. _

_ As the creature slid up his body, pressing soft kisses against his belly, the blur seemed to grow stronger, before suddenly vanishing - and Kyungsoo kind of wished he had never wanted to know what the creature looked like. Because it was _ Jongin’s _ face the creature wore, all sharp features and plump lips, paired with the silky-looking long hair of the creature. And even when looking past the fact that Kyungsoo was imagining his roommate lazily licking symbols into his skin, the long hair paired with that modellike face, flowing down to flirtily half-hide parts of that delicious tan skin, was enough to have Kyungsoo twitch _hard.

_ Nobody should be allowed to look that sexy. _

_ And then Kyungsoo could think of nothing at all, as the kissing and licking became sucking and biting, nibbling a trail up to his nipples. Lips fastened themselves to a piece of skin just to the side of Kyungsoo’s left nipple, sucking hard, Kyungsoo’s legs tensing as his hands scrambled for purchase. _

_ Clutching at broad shoulders, Kyungsoo threw his head back, mouth falling open to pant his breaths out. Should it really feel that sensitive? It seemed double, no, _ triple _ the strength of sensations, leaving Kyungsoo’s head spinning. _

_ The lips moved, breath ghosting across a hardened nub, and Kyungsoo keened as his nipple became the target of the sweet assault, nails digging into flesh. No, this did not feel normal, it felt too rough, too raw, too much, too _intense.

_ Kyungsoo thrashed beneath the heavy body, abused nipple and neglected groin pulsating along to his hysterically dancing heart. He needed more, of something, _ whatever _ , just more to help him let out the pressure rapidly building inside of him. _

_ As if hearing his internal pleas, the Jongin creature laid itself down fully on top of Kyungsoo, continuing to suck the daylights out of his nipple whilst simultaneously rolling his hips to allow Kyungsoo some relief. Whimpering and groaning, Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around a thin waist and buried his hands into silky strands to hold the infuriating beast close as he began to move as well. _

_ It did not take long before Kyungsoo’s head snapped to the side, teeth managing to bite down on his pillow as he shuddered his way through an orgasm that left him weak and spent, whining from oversensitivity. With a last hard suck, the creature pulled back from Kyungsoo’s nipple, and Kyungsoo had just barely managed to blink bleary eyes open before he saw a well-known face get closer - in the next moment feeling lips on his own. _

_ Humming in satisfaction, Kyungsoo allowed the kiss to deepen immediately, not flinching away at the iron-tinged taste. He had expected it, after all. _

Kyungsoo woke up with burning cheeks, just barely able to hold back a somewhat panicked scream.

His little crush seemed to have gone a bit too far, jeez… It even had sweet little Jongin show up in his sex dreams?

Not that he seemed little-

No, Kyungsoo, get those thoughts back under control!

Huffing and trembling as he tried to get himself back under control, Kyungsoo threw a glance across the room, identifying the lump on the bed across from him - and almost ended up screaming again. This was not good for his heart!

As his pulse was finally starting to settle, though, Kyungsoo began to feel a bit more logical and a bit less panicked. Jongin was a very handsome man, after all, and it was not as if Kyungsoo could really deny having a crush on him, so it really was not so strange that he was now having his own feature in Kyungsoo’s wet dream. God knows Kyungsoo had dreamed about much worse and slash or weirder people.

Sighing, Kyungsoo dragged a hand down his face, starting to feel much better. His left nipple was aching, though, and pulling the cover back to look down at it, Kyungsoo noticed something reddish and dried around it. Blood…?

Images from the dream flashed past in his mind - of the Jongin-creature sucking on his nipple, of the sharp pain quickly being exchanged with pleasure, of the strange feeling of something draining out of him…

Maybe the dream had incorporated something that had happened in real life, then? Maybe Kyungsoo had accidentally managed to injure himself enough to bleed, his dream changing it to fit the story?

It still made Kyungsoo feel a bit freaked out, though, so he hurried over to the bathroom to wipe the dried blood away, before changing underwear and slipping down beneath his cover to try to forget about blood and roommates, and maybe dream of something different. Like a field of sunflowers, or some tranquil shit like that.

~X~

Kyungsoo could not look Jongin in the eyes for a whole week after that dream. Every time he tried, his face would heat up as a sharp, not entirely unpleasant, feeling pierced through his left nipple. Jongin seemed worried, but did not try to get all up in his personal space, rather keeping on his own side and just asking gentle questions every now and then, until Kyungsoo felt bad enough to mentally slap himself into getting over it.

Yes, he had dreamed about Jongin sucking blood from his nipple, but he had also dreamt about his highschool teacher when he was first starting to properly get into puberty and discovering all those fun things, and that honestly creeped Kyungsoo out on a much deeper level - still. He could barely think about it without feeling his dick shrivel up, a wet dream featuring Jongin did not even hold a candle against that awkwardness!

So, after some more punches to the face of his mental self, Kyungsoo managed to get over himself, and life slowly got back to what it usually was. And what it usually was was stressing himself to pieces over school and hanging out with Jongdae, trying to cling to something and not have a whole mental breakdown. Fun stuff.

“Why did I decide on university,” Kyungsoo grumbled into the table he had smushed his face against.

“Because you wanted to get a degree to have a shot at working with something you want, and not scare poor kids from buying ice cream from you at your grocery store job,” Jongdae absentmindedly answered from where he was being a good boy and actually _ doing _ stuff.

“Right,” Kyungsoo muttered. “Thanks for the reminder.”

A hand appeared on the back of Kyungsoo’s head, patting his hair lightly. “No worries, sweetie, now let’s get back to our studying, okay? I’ll buy you nachos if you finish your assignment, I know you don’t have much more to do,” Jongdae coaxed, and that was all Kyungsoo needed to lift his head from the table, squinting a little in the slightly brighter light.

“Really? With extra cheese?” Kyungsoo questioned, sitting up properly as soon as Jongdae nodded. “Come on, Dae, time to study! Let’s get this shit done!”

And in the end, Kyungsoo managed to get his work done, and Jongdae upheld his end of the deal. So Kyungsoo had nachos with extra cheese to choke on as he walked into his dorm room to find Jongin sitting by his desk (as per usual), a bit too-long hair pulled into a small bun on top of his head (_ not _ as per usual). He did not have his glasses on either, exposing Kyungsoo to the full strength of his aura without anything cute to offset it at least a little bit.

“Whoa, hey, are you okay?!” Jongin exclaimed, quickly jumping up from his chair and rushing over to Kyungsoo, patting his back to help him get his breathing back to normal.

Kyungsoo was not sure it helped, or just made it worse. Whatever, at least he could blame his flaming cheeks on his near-death experience.

“Yeah, fine,” Kyungsoo croaked, trying to blink the tears away. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Jongin stayed by his side for a bit longer, worry in the frown on his face, and Kyungsoo almost wanted to smack him for making such an attractive expression. Kyungsoo was already almost dying, Jongin did not have to make it worse!

But then Jongin seemed to believe Kyungsoo would be fine on his own, so he went back to his desk, while Kyungsoo set his bag down on his own desk.

“Did Jongdae bribe you?” Jongin asked, the amusement in his voice making Kyungsoo look over at him to find Jongin’s eyes on his treat.

“Yes, to make me finish my assignment,” Kyungsoo answered, moving over to sink down onto his bed with a pleased sigh.

“I take it as you finishing it, then? Good job, I’m proud of you!”

“Thank you!” Kyungsoo happily said, preening a little at the praise. After all, who did not like being praised?

Jongin’s eyes widened slightly, before a gentle smile took over, and he shook his head slightly, turning back to his work with a softly uttered _ “don’t have to thank me”. _

Not wanting to bother the other as Jongin obviously focused back on whatever he had to do, Kyungsoo pulled out his phone to waste away some time as he finished his treat, and not long after he and Jongin headed out for dinner.

~X~

_ Kyungsoo’s back slowly arched as nibbled paths were drawn up the insides of his thighs, toes starting to curl. The air was forced out of his lungs in a stuttered, shocked gasp as the nibbling continued up his clothed hardening manhood, before his underwear was pulled down enough to free him. _

_ Climbing on top of Kyungsoo, messily fastened hair slipped across shoulders, falling down to softly tickle Kyungsoo. The touch had Kyungsoo gasp and shiver, having created a minor sensory overload. _

_ Fingers slid down Kyungsoo’s stomach as he was straddled, injecting liquid heat into his very veins. It did not take long before he was fully hard, tip resting against the being’s behind for a few seconds before fingers were wrapped around him. _

_ And suddenly, the creature sank down onto Kyungsoo’s erection, straight down without any preparations, making Kyungsoo choke on air. Immediately after sitting down properly, the being lifted itself before dropping down, quickly creating an infuriating pace, literally riding Kyungsoo mad. _

_ Throwing his head back, Kyungsoo gripped at strong thighs, just trying to hold on as insanity threatened to take over. He started to feel the sheen of sweat laying itself across his skin, breath coming out shorter and shorter as pleasure wound tighter and tighter deep inside of him. _

_ It was almost too much, nearing the point of not pleasurable at all, from how fast it was all going. It was as if he was being rushed towards his end, and it was _exhausting.

_ As it all drew nearer, Kyungsoo could not help but give tiny little thrusts upwards, feeling some satisfaction as it drew a stuttered gasp out of the creature on top of him. It felt nice being able to at least slightly affect it, though it was nowhere near how much it affected Kyungsoo. _

_ And then everything snapped, Kyungsoo biting off a strangled scream as his body shuddered from the intensity of his orgasm wrecking through him, further increased by the way the being sat down to instead grind against him, head snapping back merely seconds later as it came completely untouched, cum hitting Kyungsoo’s abdomen. _

_ Time seemed to slow down as they both gasped for air, the being slowly lolling his head forwards until it was looking at Kyungsoo again. Slowly, fingers began to drag through its own mess painting Kyungsoo’s skin, drawing random symbols and sending shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine- _

Kyungsoo woke up with sweat running down his temples and covering his skin, his entire body trembling with exhaustion.

Even if he had woken up feeling tired from his orgasm before, it had _ never _ felt like this any of the previous times. Kyungsoo had to lie and just breathe for probably around five minutes, before he managed to slowly make his way out of bed and towards the bathroom.

Collapsing down on the floor of the shower, Kyungsoo just sat there, not even caring about the slowly heating water pooling around his legs, the cold like icy needles piercing his skin. He _ could _ feel the satisfactory tiredness that came from a really good orgasm, but it was buried deep beneath a somewhat uneasy feeling.

Thank god he had only late classes the next day, because he knew he would be out cold for quite some time. And he was so hungry, too… Maybe Jongdae would agree to tagging along to McDonald’s or something.

As he rinsed the sweat and cum away, Kyungsoo did not notice how there seemed to be something else mixed in with the white - something softly shimmering, more golden, not quite belonging to Kyungsoo himself.

~X~

“-soo?”

Groaning, Kyungsoo tried to turn away from the firm touch on his shoulder, but it did not go away.

“Kyungsoo, hey, wake up.”

“No, don’t wanna…,” Kyungsoo whined, pressing his face into his pillow, still trying to escape.

“But you need to. Please, Kyungsoo, wake up?”

There was something about the insistence, almost _ desperate _ insistence, of the voice that had Kyungsoo feel like maybe he actually needed to wake up. So, letting go of his dreamland, Kyungsoo cracked his eyes open, finding Jongin standing leaned over him with a worried expression on his face.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo oh so eloquently said, voice cracking a little from how dry his throat was.

Jongin seemed to relax a bit, just barely noticeable, managing a small smile.

“Hey,” Jongin responded, sounding relieved, and Kyungsoo wondered what had happened for him to seem so worried. “Are you okay?”

“Mm, just tired,” Kyungsoo hummed, blinking and having to force his eyes open again afterwards. “Why?”

The tiny wrinkle between Jongin’s eyebrows deepened just slightly, but the smile stayed in place.

“You’ve been sleeping for a really long time, it’s two in the afternoon,” Jongin slowly said, as if trying to make the news drop as gentle as possible.

They still had Kyungsoo fly upright, eyes wide, heart pounding.

“_ What?! _” he exclaimed, before groaning as the sudden movement left him a bit lightheaded. “Ugh, shit… It’s two? Really?”

Jongin, who had moved to sit down on the edge of Kyungsoo’s bed, nodded. “It is, yeah. That’s why I was so worried.”

Moving his hands and looking up at Jongin, Kyungsoo pouted a little.

“I’m sorry…,” he said, exhaling slowly. “I didn’t mean to worry you… I’m fine, really, just tired.”

Jongin nodded again, but there was something about the way he did it that had Kyungsoo think that maybe he was not fully convinced by Kyungsoo’s words.

“That’s good, then. And I know you didn’t mean to worry me, but I have a tendency to worry anyway,” Jongin said, looking so bashful and soft that Kyungsoo kind of wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and kiss his lovely little cheekies.

He ignored that impulse, though. Because that was a dangerous impulse to have, and Kyungsoo could _ not _ give in to it. No, sir.

So instead Kyungsoo mumbled out a “thanks”, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap as his cheeks felt a bit like they might be somewhat on fire.

“No worries, we’re kind of friends, you worry about friends,” Jongin mumbled, still so very bashful, and Kyungsoo did not know if he felt like wincing over the ‘friends’ part, or like cooing over Jongin’s continued bashfulness. “But, you’re feeling better? You should probably get up and eat some.”

As if on cue, Kyungsoo’s stomach gave a loud growl, making him slap both hands over it and look over at Jongin with wide, surprised eyes. Jongin looked about as shocked as Kyungsoo felt, and for a second or so they just stared at each other - before Kyungsoo’s stomach growled again, making Kyungsoo groan in embarrassment and Jongin giggle all high-pitched and cute.

“Some food might be a good idea…,” Kyungsoo weakly said, looking around to find his phone, planning on forcing Jongdae to tag along - and that was when Kyungsoo remembered that he had planned that the night before, and _ why _ he had planned that before.

Thankfully, Jongin was getting onto his feet and moving towards his desk as Kyungsoo was about to choke on nothing and freak out, the images of the night before steadily trickling back into his mind.

“Sounds good,” Jongin said, picking things up. “You’ll be okay on your own? I need to head to class.”

“Yeah, yeah!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, _ just _ this side of a panicked squeak, finally locating his phone and quickly diving for it to maybe save himself some more embarrassment. “I’ll text Jongdae, have fun with your classes!”

“Ah, yeah, I’ll try,” Jongin slowly chuckled, before exhaling heavily.

Big mood.

“Uh, dude, are you okay?”

Kyungsoo paused in him trying to cram his face with more fries, looking up at Jongdae in confusion. “Yeah, why?”

“Because it looks like you’re starved and trying to devour your food,” Jongdae answered, nodding towards the food in front of Kyungsoo. “You’ve also ordered like every possible meal on the menu, which is… Strange.”

“I’m just hungry,” Kyungsoo said with a shrug, taking another bite of the burger in his hands - but making sure to do it slowly, just because.

“But this is like, on a next level kind of hungry?” Jongdae said, worrying his lower lip a little.

Putting his burger down and focusing on his best friend, Kyungsoo smiled softly at him.

“You don’t have to worry, I promise. I just woke up really hungry, and I’m already feeling much better,” Kyungsoo said, trying to put as much honesty into his words as he could, because it was true. He still felt somewhat sluggish, but it was nowhere near as bad as when he had woken up.

Jongdae said nothing for a while, just staring at Kyungsoo and continuing to worry his lower lip, before he finally sighed and slumped a little.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… You’ve been a bit weird lately?” Jongdae said, shrugging as if not quite knowing how to explain. “Tired and stuff, and now starving? If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you had an incubus haunting your ass.”

Kyungsoo choked on the sip he had taken, almost spraying Jongdae with coke, coughing and laughing as he tried to clear his airways after having managed to swallow all of the liquid. Jongdae looked half amused, half worried, offering Kyungsoo a few napkins.

“If I didn’t know better I’d suspect the same,” Kyungsoo agreed, chuckling as he wiped away whatever he had not managed to contain.

“Maybe we should perform a cleansing ritual or exorcise or whatever, just to be sure,” Jongdae said, wiggling his eyebrows, returning to his more carefree self.

“I’m not going to perform weird rituals in my dorm room and then have to explain to my roommate that we’re trying to keep away the imaginary incubus just because I’ve been having some wet dreams,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, making Jongdae burst out laughing.

“Okay, okay, maybe not the best of ideas, especially not for wooing someone, I’ll agree with that,” Jongdae said, and then they continued their meal, the atmosphere between them back to the more relaxed one it usually was.

Neither of them noticed the red-haired man striding outside in a hurry after having heard most of the conversation.

~X~

_ Soft fingertips traced their way across Kyungsoo’s cheek, and he felt so very different from all of the other dreams. There was a heavy feeling tainting the atmosphere, a bit like… Apologetic. _

_ How peculiar. _

_ Blinking his eyes open, Kyungsoo turned his head to the side, coming face to face with blurriness. But something told him that beneath all that laid a worried frown, as well as pursed lips. _

_ And something prompted Kyungsoo to turn fully onto his side and lean forwards to press a kiss to where he thought the being’s lips might be, obviously hitting the mark rather well. _

_ He might not be able to see them, but Kyungsoo could _ feel _ the lips, so soft and warm and plush against his own. For some reason, Jongin’s mind flashed into his mind, but the creature was once more back to featureless, had been so since last time. _

_ Last time. Was that the reason for this somber mood? _

_ A heavy exhale was heard, Kyungsoo could feel the rush of air against his face, and that was answer enough. _

_ But the creature did not have to worry about that, Kyungsoo was fine. Sure, he had been a bit tired and hungry after last time, but he was back to normal by now, so there really was nothing it should feel bad about. But how could Kyungsoo make it understand this… _

_ Once more leaning forwards, Kyungsoo pressed their lips together, this time staying connected for longer. The creature seemed surprised, not moving at all, but as Kyungsoo pulled back and then moved forwards again, it seemed to relax into it all. And not before long, they were rather chastely kissing, barely more than lips on lips, so very different from all the other kisses they had shared in Kyungsoo’s dreams in the past. _

_ He knew he was stepping over a line, bringing the relationship or whatever to a whole new level, by engaging in kissing like this. Because it was not really sexual, it was more to comfort, to reassure. To tell the creature that it was okay, Kyungsoo was okay. And he knew how weird it seemed, worrying about a fantasy creature that his mind had conjured up, but it was what it was and Kyungsoo could not find it in himself to feel too strange about it. _

_ That was just how it was, period. _

_ The kissing continued for a while, not progressing past it, just staying mellow and nice, until Kyungsoo felt himself start to drift off. Maybe he should have felt surprised about feeling like he was about to fall asleep in his dream, but Kyungsoo was way past that by now. Instead he just allowed himself to sink further and further down, enjoying the kissing and soft touches until his mind went dark. _

~X~

“So you’re telling me that you had a wet dream, but it was only like half-wet, because instead of having sex with the sex demon, you just made out until you fell asleep?”

Kyungsoo nodded at Jongdae’s recounting of what Kyungsoo had just told him, feeling his cheeks heat up a little bit. After all, hearing it being told by that was even more embarrassing than telling it, and Kyungsoo had been feeling plenty embarrassed as he had been telling Jongdae about his dream.

“I can’t believe you,” Jongdae deadpanned. “Of course Do Kyungsoo goes all soft and makes out with a being literally _ designed _ to have sex, and great sex at that.”

“Well, at least I didn’t wake up exhausted, or craving half of a McDonald’s,” Kyungsoo muttered, trying to will the heat out of his cheeks. Not that it helped much, but Kyungsoo was not a quitter, he did not give up!

Jongdae hummed thoughtfully at that, tapping his pen against his lips. “That’s true, I guess… Okay, fine, going full softness might have been a good choice, I approve!”

“It wasn’t as if I had the choice,” Kyungsoo mumbled, sinking deeper into his chair, eyes darting around to make sure that no one was still close enough to hear their conversation. “It just… Kind of happened, I guess… It was sad, and so I comforted it…”

“Bless your sweet little heart,” Jongdae said with a faked sob, wiping away a just as faked tear, before protesting as loudly as Kyungsoo kicked him beneath the table.

This earned them a scolding from the librarian, and they both hung their heads in shame as they got back to their studying. The very reason they had met up in the library in the first time, before Kyungsoo had derailed their session with telling Jongdae about his dream. Oh, well, less studying for Kyungsoo, it was a win in his book! You had to sacrifice some to win some sometimes, and this was obviously one of those situations!

~X~

_ Kyungsoo came awake to bouncing - and it took him a second or two to realize why he was bouncing. _

_ Seated on top of him, feet planted on either side of Kyungsoo’s hips and hands in between Kyungsoo’s thighs, the dream demon was already impaling himself over and over again. Its head was thrown back, showing off a delicious neck, leading down to a firm chest and taut abs. Kyungsoo could not help himself, reaching out a trembling hand to place against the strained muscles, feeling them work beneath his palm. _

_ Almost immediately, a moan fell from the creature’s lips, and this seemed to spur it on even more. Increasing its efforts, the being started to go impossibly faster, and Kyungsoo was sure that no mere mortal would be able to rise and fall that quickly. _

_ An impossibility - but after all, this was a dream, and for sure not the weirdest thing about it. _

_ Kyungsoo’s fingers slipped across the being’s back, finding nothing to hold on to, to ground him, most probably scratching long, red welts into seemingly unmarred skin, but the creature did not seem to care. It just continued, uncaring of if Kyungsoo was breathing or not, racing them towards the finish line. _

_ And it did not take long before Kyungsoo arrived by it, sailing over the edge as he began to spasm from strange pleasure. Nearly choking on his first somewhat real breath, Kyungsoo greedily gulped down air as the familiar rhythmical clenching seized up his muscles before letting them relax again, only to repeat the process. _

_ But the creature did not let up. It just continued to move, up and down, Kyungsoo whining and writhing in oversensitivity. It was too much, way too much, and Kyungsoo was already so tired, but he was also so incredibly turned on- _

_ His second orgasm took him by surprise, the waves washing over him even stronger this time around, and Kyungsoo was absolutely sure that he was about to drown, to perish. He felt so drained, limbs all shaky and weak, and he just knew that he would not be able to move after this. He was stuck in an uncooperative body. _

_ Fear exploding through him at that thought, it all became too much, and darkness descended upon Kyungsoo as he blacked out. _

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo, wake up!”

Kyungsoo startled awake at the rather rough shaking of his shoulders, gasping for air and trying to orient himself in the darkness. His throat was incredibly dry, his head spinning and softly pounding, making him feel a bit nauseous.

“Wh-what-” was all Kyungsoo managed to get out of his question, ending the word with a short cough.

A pair of arms slid around him, hoisting him into a seated position, helping him breathe a bit easier, and Kyungsoo lolled his head to the side only to find Jongin’s incredibly worried face next to him.

“J-Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked, voice weak and raspy, and Jongin’s face fell even further.

“Yes, it’s me,” Jongin whispered as he moved, and it took Kyungsoo a moment to realize that it was to get into Kyungsoo’s bed and be able to hold him more comfortably. “You’re okay, don’t speak, just try to breathe…”

Had it been any other day, Kyungsoo would have revelled in the touch, of being skin to skin with Jongin, but as it was he barely even registered the feeling as he sunk back against Jongin’s chest, trying to take as deep breaths as possible. The warm hand rubbing slow circles into his back was soothing, and soon it had Kyungsoo calm enough to sink down into sleep again, but this time around it was a better sleep, not plagued by dream demons and exhaustion.

It was just Kyungsoo and firm warmth and a lovely scent of jasmine.

~X~

By the time Kyungsoo woke up, he was alone in his bed, almost doubting his memories of Jongin waking him up and then climbing into his bed to hold him close. But as Jongin was by his side as soon as he noticed Kyungsoo having woken up, checking on him and fussing over him, Kyungsoo allowed himself to believe that it had not only been a dream.

Kyungsoo slept through most of the day, and by dinner - which Jongin got him - he started to feel like himself again. He managed to get a really good night’s sleep that night, even though he was somewhat afraid to go back to sleep, but Jongin helped greatly there too by humming and running his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair until he fell asleep.

The day after, Kyungsoo went to the campus doctor with Jongdae following along for support. The doctor could not find anything too out of the ordinary with Kyungsoo, telling him that it was most likely a combination of too little sleep, too little healthy food, and too few drinks that were not full of caffeine. Which sort of made sense, Kyungsoo had to agree, because he was for sure not living the healthiest of lives.

“You didn’t tell her about your dreams,” Jongdae pointed out as they were heading back to Kyungsoo’s dorm. “They could be important.”

Kyungsoo snorted at that. “Yeah, my sex dreams for sure have an impact on my physical health, absolutely! Jongdae, I’m not going to tell the doctor that I have dreams where I’m fucked by some kind of demon as if I think I’m _ actually _ being drained by an incubus or whatever and that’s the reason why I’m a bit sick. Please, I love you, but get a grip.”

Sighing, Jongdae pulled on Kyungsoo’s arm to get them to face each other, showing Kyungsoo just how deep Jongdae’s worried frown was.

“Yes, I understand you might be a bit embarrassed by it, but, Kyungsoo, the one thing your _ attacks _ or whatever have in common is your dreams,” Jongdae said, voice and gaze insistent. “When you’re a bit more tired than usual, it’s after a dream. When you devoured half a McDonald’s, it was after a dream. You said that you had a dream this time around too? Look, I’m not saying that you’re being haunted by an actual sex demon, but there’s something obviously fishy going on here related to your dreams.”

And that was something Kyungsoo could not quite refute, no matter how much he wanted to. Despite what some might think, he was not stupid. Afraid, yes, and maybe a bit ashamed - but not stupid.

“Maybe they’re just a reaction to everything else,” Kyungsoo suggested with a shrug. “Maybe they’re part of the problem not by being a cause but by being a symptom too?”

“That’s a lot of maybe, Soo,” Jongdae said, hand tightening around Kyungsoo’s arm. “And that worries me, a lot.”

“Okay, I promise you, if this happens again then I’ll tell the doctor about the dreams, okay?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling softly as he placed a hand on top of Jongdae’s. “But for now, let’s get me some healthy food and try to get my unhealthy ass back on somewhat of a track?”

Jongdae just continued to stare at Kyungsoo for a few more seconds, before nodding to himself and pulling his hand back, only to hook their arms together.

“Let’s get you the healthiest you’ve ever been!” Jongdae exclaimed as he pulled a laughing Kyungsoo in the direction of the nearest supermarket.

~*~

Things seemed to get better, with Kyungsoo making sure to live at least a bit more healthier than he had previously. It was hard in periods, uni not making things easier, but Jongdae made sure to keep Kyungsoo as motivated as possible. It was amazing how motivated you could get when faced with the alternative of a whiny Jongdae annoying the shit out of you. The wet dreams also disappeared, more or less confirming Kyungsoo’s suspicions that they were more of a symptom than a cause of whatever had been going on with him.

Jongin was also very supportive, reminding Kyungsoo to drink water and take breaks whenever they were both studying in their room. But as finals week neared, Kyungsoo found himself in the library with Jongdae more and more, not seeing Jongin as much. Which he did not particularly enjoy, but sometimes that was just how life was.

The closer the finals got, the more often Kyungsoo came home to Jongin already passed out in bed. Kyungsoo guessed that was the advantage of being smart and good at studying - not having to slave over your coursework and actually be able to get a good night’s sleep. Kyungsoo very much could not relate.

And then the dreaded week came, with Kyungsoo feeling a bit as if he was stuck in a rapidly flowing stream, thrown here and there, barely able to breathe in between his exams - and then it was all of a sudden over as Kyungsoo stumbled out of the hall where his last exam had been held. Just wanting to sleep the horror away, Kyungsoo made his way back to the dorm, making a mental note to check in with Jongdae later, since he still had another exam left to do. Not that Kyungsoo felt that his mind was very reliable at the moment, but he hoped he would remember. It was Jongdae, his best friend, Kyungsoo should be able to remember him. Hopefully.

Falling through the door to his and Jongin’s room, Kyungsoo found a lump on Jongin’s bed. It was rhythmically moving up and down, so Kyungsoo had the suspicion that Jongin had had the same thought as Kyungsoo and decided to collapse after being done with his exams.

Great minds think alike, obviously.

Dropping his bag on his desk, Kyungsoo wriggled his way out of his sweatpants and his hoodie (who the fuck even had the energy to clean up properly during exam week?) before literally collapsing into his bed, managing to crawl beneath his cover before being out like a light.

When Kyungsoo came awake again, it was dark outside and his stomach was screaming in pain. It seemed like he was a bit hungry, but that was not so strange considering he had not really had much to eat that day. Too many nerves and too little time had kept him from properly eating, but now he had no excuse.

Dragging himself to the edge, Kyungsoo picked up his discarded clothes and slowly managed to get into them while still lying down. He was going to skip out on the maybe well-needed shower for at least a bit longer, not caring that he had worn the same clothes for a week now. They could stay on for a while longer, it was not as if Kyungsoo cared, or cared about what anyone else thought. And, anyway, the only one around was Jongin, who still seemed to be sleeping.

Sitting up, Kyungsoo looked over towards his roommate’s bed, wondering if Jongin had even moved. He must be really tired…

With a groan, Kyungsoo pushed himself up onto his feet, groaning yet again as his poor body cracked. Too much hunkering over, obviously…

Walking over to Jongin’s bed, Kyungsoo leaned down and gently shook his shoulder, to try to wake Jongin up. He received a muted mumble, and Kyungsoo took that as a sign that Jongin was awake enough to hear him.

“Hey, Jongin, I’m going to get some food, do you want anything?” Kyungsoo asked, keeping his voice somewhat low, not wanting to be too loud since Jongin was obviously still very sleepy.

Jongin began to mumble something that Kyungsoo could not hear, so he leaned down closer and asked Jongin to repeat what he had said.

And then proceeded to have his face blow up with heat, suddenly experiencing some breathing problems.

“Mmh, you…,” was what Jongin mumbled, voice so raspy and dark and inciting.

“U-uhm, I… Don’t think that works…?” Kyungsoo managed to get, hearing himself how choked up he sounded. “B-but I can get you something else? Yeah, I-I’ll do that, uh, be right back…”

After that, Kyungsoo quite literally fled the scene, patting his cheeks to try to get them to calm down. He had given up on his heart and his lungs, but he should be able to get _ something _ under control.

At least a _ certain someone _ had not joined in. Maybe it was too shocked too? Whatever it was, Kyungsoo was happy about it, not really wanting to have to deal with that too right now…

About half an hour later, Kyungsoo was back in their shared room, weighed down by a bag as he was exchanging updates with Jongdae. It was Jongdae who had managed to reach out to Kyungsoo first, and they decided to meet up the day after to cry over having pulled through, both too tired to celebrate that evening.

Jongin did not move as Kyungsoo stepped inside and accidentally slammed the door shut, nor did he move as Kyungsoo turned on his desk lamp. Which was somewhat worrying, but Kyungsoo just suspected that Jongin had built up a lot of lack of sleep and needed to catch up now.

He forgot about the fact that as far as he knew, Jongin had seemingly gotten a lot of sleep leading up to and during the finals week.

Unpacking his little grocery bag, Kyungsoo placed the things he had bought for Jongin on his roommate’s desk, while placing his own stuff in his bed. Thinking he should just allow Jongin to sleep some more, and still feeling a bit too shy to try to wake him, Kyungsoo crawled back beneath his cover and got his laptop and headphones. He could finally relax and just laze away, so that was exactly what Kyungsoo would do. With a good movie, and some not-so-healthy food, because sometimes you just had to treat yourself, and Kyungsoo felt that he had earned it now.

It did not take long after Kyungsoo had filled his stomach before his eyelids once more grew heavy, and he fell asleep again, laptop still in his lap and headphones still on.

_ It had been quite some time since last now, but Kyungsoo immediately recognized the feeling as he blinked his eyes open. _

_ Looking down at his lap, he found his laptop there, screen dark. Closing it, he then reached up to take off his headphones, before setting the items down on the floor. _

_ It was as Kyungsoo was straightening up that he noticed the creature, curled up on Jongin’s bed. He had felt the presence before that, but it was not until then that he actually _ saw _ the being. _

_ And it did not take long before Kyungsoo realized that not all seemed well with his dream demon. _

_ Sliding out from beneath his cover, Kyungsoo slowly made his way over to the other bed, gingerly sitting down on it and reaching out a hand. Before he could place it on the creature’s shoulder, it whimpered, and it was a pitiful sound that had Kyungsoo retreat a little. _

_ Something was wrong, and Kyungsoo had no idea what to do. But he still wanted to do something, try to bring comfort in some way. So he did what he could, and reached out once more, this time ignoring the whimpering and placing his hand on a warm shoulder. _

_ He had not expected for the creature to flinch away from his touch, though, its’ back colliding with the wall, and Kyungsoo hurried to retract his hand. His touch did not seem welcomed, and Kyungsoo did not want to torture the creature, bring it more suffering than it was already experiencing. _

_ But, at the same time… If it really was a dream demon, an incubus like Jongdae suspected, then… Kyungsoo’s touch should be able to soothe it, right? And so, once more, Kyungsoo reached out, but he did not get far before he was stopped yet again, this time a bit more violently. _

_ Lips pulling back over teeth, the creature let out a low, warning growl. Startling, Kyungsoo decided that it was better to leave it alone, and so he slowly got up and backed over to his own bed. But even as he laid down in it and pulled his cover up, he kept his eyes on the creature, watching as it continued to tremble, little noises making their way out between its’ lips. It was obvious that something was wrong, and Kyungsoo could not help but worry about it as his mind slowly slipped away. _

~*~

Kyungsoo woke up feeling honestly rather disgusting. He had managed to sleep in his hoodie and sweatpants, and that had left him overheated beneath his cover.

Well, seemed like it was finally time for that shower, then.

Pulling himself out of his bed, Kyungsoo glanced over towards Jongin, worry furrowing his brow as he saw that the other was still buried beneath his cover. By now it seemed like something was wrong, not that Jongin was just exhausted after his finals, but Kyungsoo did not quite know what to do. Was there even anything he _ could _ do?

Chewing on his lower lip as he contemplated this all, Kyungsoo took a quick shower before once more going into their room, dressing himself before heading over to Jongin’s bed. Sitting down on the edge of it, Kyungsoo could not help but feel a sense of deja vu as he reached out a hand, but nothing happened, and he was able to place it on Jongin’s forehead.

Only to snatch it right back as he felt just how warm Jongin’s skin was. It was as if he was burning up, and now Kyungsoo was much closer to fear than worry. What the fuck was going on?

Looking around, Kyungsoo tried to think of what to do, because he obviously needed to do _ something. _ Something was wrong with Jongin, and Kyungsoo needed to help him in some way, but he did not know in _ what _ way. Should he call the ambulance? Or was it too early to involve paramedics and doctors?

Knocking on the door had Kyungsoo startle out of his thoughts, and he hurried over to open it. Standing outside of it was the part-timer at his and Jongdae’s favorite café, eyebrows pulled into a worried frown over his droopy eyes. Jongin’s friend.

"Hello, I don't know if you know who I am, but I'm Baekhyun, a friend of Jongin's?” he said, peeking into the room. “Is he here?"

"Ah, yeah, I know who you are,” Kyungsoo said, nodding along to his words for some reason, before looking over his shoulder at the lump on one of the beds. “He's here, but he's… Not really feeling well. At all."

Baekhyun sighed, just a small sound, but it sounded so very exhausted. "I know. Can I please come in?"

"Uh, sure, I guess? Do you know what's wrong with him? Does he have like a chronic disease or something?"

"Well… Kinda something like that, yeah…”

Immediately, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in shock, inhaling sharply as Baekhyun stepped past him into the room. _ Something like a chronic disease? _ What the fuck did that mean? Should Kyungsoo be worried, _ how _ worried should he be? Was it bad-

Talking behind him had Kyungsoo snap out of his panic, realizing that he was still standing with the door opened even though Baekhyun had already made it to Jongin’s bed. Quickly shutting the door - perhaps a bit too hard since he was trembling a little - Kyungsoo then rushed after Baekhyun who was sitting on the side of the bed, brushing the hair off of Jongin’s forehead.

“You’re such an idiot, I can’t believe this,” Baekhyun muttered, making Kyungsoo raise an eyebrow in question. “Hey, Jongin, can you open your eyes?”

A low groan was heard as Jongin’s eyelids fluttered, and for a moment, Kyungsoo thought that he would not make it.

But then Jongin _ did _ open his eyes, and Kyungsoo kind of wished he never had.

Because it was not normal _ human _ eyes that suddenly blinked open. Oh, no, it was something else entirely. It was _ completely _ black eyes, the entirety of them, not only pupil, not even iris - but sclera too.

And Kyungsoo majorly freaked out.

He had no idea when he had ended up on the floor, half propped against the bed, with Baekhyun in front of him, because Kyungsoo could not remember anything from after having stumbled back a few steps in shock. He guessed he had fallen down, further confirmed by the pain he could feel radiating up his spine from his behind, but his mind could not provide anything to confirm that. It was just blank, nothing having registered after the completely black eyes of Jongin.

“Hey, hey, calm down, deep, easy breaths,” Baekhyun murmured, hands gently rubbing up and down Kyungsoo’s upper arms, probably to help calm him down. Kyungsoo was not sure he could calm down. “I know it’s a bit shocking, but it’s alright, you don’t have to be scared. I promise, everything is fine.”

Baekhyun’s insistent reassuring, and the fact that he had not even flinched - as far as Kyungsoo had seen - as Jongin’s eyes opened, had Kyungsoo snap his head up to properly face Baekhyun. Because Baekhyun knew something, that much was obvious.

“W-what is he?” Kyungsoo finally managed to ask, voice trembling as much as his body was.

Glancing over towards the bed where Jongin still lied, eyes now closed again, Baekhyun then turned towards Kyungsoo again with a deep, exhausted-sounding sigh.

“I told him he should’ve told you or moved out, but of course he didn’t, and now it’s of course become my problem too, and _ I _ have to do all the explaining,” Baekhyun muttered, sounding pretty annoyed, but Kyungsoo could somehow understand that. He would not like having been dragged into something he was not directly involved in, like it seemed Baekhyun currently was. “Anyway, let’s get you a bit more comfortable, because this will be a wild ride. And Jongin will probably despise me after I tell you, but fuck him. He brought this upon himself.”

Kyungsoo was so very confused as he allowed Baekhyun to help him up and get him situated on his bed, before Baekhyun returned to sit on the side of Jongin’s, this time facing Kyungsoo.

“So, I know this will probably be a bit shocking and unbelievable, but keep in mind everything you’ve seen and experienced so far, okay?” Baekhyun asked, and Kyungsoo nodded without even understanding what Baekhyun meant. Until Baekhyun continued, that was. “I honestly don’t know the best way to tell you this, so I’m just going to be straightforwards about it. Jongin is not _ quite _ human, because he’s an incubus.”

Kyungsoo just stared at Baekhyun for a few long seconds, unblinking, before he let out a sharp laugh. Jongin, an incubus? No, that was ridiculous…

But then, as Baekhyun kept eye contact, not looking away, not a single crack in his serious facade, Kyungsoo was reminded of what he had said. About how Kyungsoo should keep in mind everything he had seen and _ experienced. _ And suddenly Kyungsoo was instead choking on his laughter, coughing to try to get his airways fully functioning again.

“T-the dreams, my wet d-dreams, they…,” Kyungsoo stuttered out, turning his gaze to Jongin, to _ the creature _, lying on the bed in front of him.

“They were because of him, yes,” Baekhyun confirmed, and Kyungsoo did not know quite what he felt about that revelation.

He had been having demon-induced wet dreams by his crush and roommate without even knowing. Seems like Jongdae had been right all along…

“But why?” Kyungsoo asked, turning his eyes back to Baekhyun, who sighed and looked down at Jongin, who seemed to have gone back to sleep, or unconsciousness, or whatever it was he was in.

“Because he’s an idiot,” Baekhyun mumbled, sighing yet again and dragging a hand through his hair as he turned back towards Kyungsoo. “He’s not been feeding properly, so his _ other _ side has been trying to get whatever it can to keep him alive, and the obvious candidate for this have been _ you _, his roommate. Being close by, and horny, you were the perfect option for him.”

Kyungsoo hummed at that as he nodded, not quite sure what else he could do. It felt strange, feeling both like a victim and not. Had he gotten the option to, he would have consented - but he had _ not _ gotten the option, and therefore been unable to consent, and that strayed into a grey area that Kyungsoo did not quite know what to think about.

At the very least he needed to get some more time to digest it all before unpacking and going through his feelings about that particular subject, and for now he had other things that distracted him from that, other things that would probably be easier to handle and get out of the way.

“How did you know that something was wrong?” Kyungsoo questioned, needing to move away at least a little bit from the incubus talk. Just get one answer that could be plausibly normal.

“We’ve barely talked lately, and when we have, something has seemed wrong. But whenever I asked about it he said nothing was wrong, and I didn’t want to push too much. I suspected he wasn’t feeding like he should, but I didn’t expect it being on this level…,” Baekhyun answered with a sigh. “And when he didn’t show up in the café after his last exam I got suspicious, but thought he was just tired, so I let it be for a while. But he hasn’t answered texts or calls so I got worried, and for a good reason too, obviously.”

“Obviously indeed,” Kyungsoo mumbled, looking over towards Jongin.

It was a bit easier by now, Kyungsoo sort of having accepted what was going on, even though he was still somewhat in disbelief. It _ did _ all make sense, after all, which made it a bit easier - but still, it had to take some time to fully accept and believe in the whole ‘my roommate is an incubus who has been draining me through my dreams’ deal. Because that was a whole lot to deal with.

“He can’t really help himself, you know. You’re calling out to him in your dreams, luring him in,” Baekhyun said, gaze somewhere far away, in a place Kyungsoo could not see. “I don’t know how hard it is for him to hold himself back, but I know it’s taking a lot of willpower, like, a herculean effort, to hold back. For your sake.”

There was something wrong about that statement, making Kyungsoo frown as he realized just what it was, and not liking it at all. “So this is my fault?”

Baekhyun startled at that, turning wide eyes towards Kyungsoo.

“What? No, of course not! That’s not what I meant, but like…,” Baekhyun tried to explain, cutting himself off and groaning a little. “He’s pulled towards you, you attract him like a magnet, and it’s not your fault, it just happens. Okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded at that, not because he was completely convinced by Baekhyun’s words and feeling better, but because he somewhat understood. This obviously went to a deeper level that what Kyungsoo could really understand, Jongin seeming more controlled by instincts than a normal human.

Or maybe Kyungsoo had just not felt desperation like that before.

“How does it work, though? How am I calling out to him, what do you mean by that?” Kyungsoo asked. “He’s the one who’s been causing my dreams, right?”

“One of the… _ Side effects _ , I guess, of living with an incubus is an increase in sex drive,” Baekhyun explained as he lifted one hand to wave around in the air. “It’s like an area of effect, weakening the further away you are from him, but since you share a dorm room you’re exposed to the full force of it. And with you getting horny from being around him, you sort of _ entice _ him to feed from you, therefore creating the dreams that allow him to do so.”

“So he ramps up my feelings to highs I shouldn’t have?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to make sense of it all.

“What, no, not feelings, just your sex-” Baekhyun replied, before he cut himself off, eyes widening. “_ Wait. _ Feelings? As in love?”

Jolting, Kyungsoo stared back at Baekhyun, eyes probably twice the other man’s size.

“Uh… N-no…?” Kyungsoo weakly said, wincing as he heard himself just how unconvincing he sounded.

“You have a crush on your incubus roommate?” Baekhyun said, disbelief strong in his voice as a grin grew on his lips. “Wow, what kind of romance novel is this?”

“Hey, no, I didn’t say that-” Kyungsoo began to protest, but Baekhyun was obviously not listening to him. “Fuck…”

“Oh my god, this is _ amazing _,” Baekhyun gushed, pressing his hands against his cheeks. “I can’t believe this!”

Kyungsoo needed to distract Baekhyun from this revelation, and quickly, so he just took the first question that popped into his mind and ran with it, hoping it would be enough.

“So, Baekhyun, are you an, uhm, _ incubus _ too?” Kyungsoo asked, feeling somewhat bizarre asking that particular question. ‘Are you an incubus too’, like what even?

“Ah, no, I’m not, I’m just a normal human,” Baekhyun answered with a lopsided grin. “I’ve just been… _ Initiated _ to the whole underworld, so to speak. I know of them, and about them, and since Jongin doesn’t have anyone of his own around him, I figured he might need me. Which was made obvious with what’s happened.”

“O-oh, I see… Have you two ever…?”

Baekhyun gave something that looked somewhat like a mix between a grimace and a smile.

“Well, hm, not really…? He’s fed off of me, yes, but in a somewhat platonic way? That doesn’t sound like it makes much sense, but I don’t really consider it us having had sex, I don’t think it counts.”

Even as Kyungsoo’s eyebrows pulled together into a confused frown, he nodded as if he completely understood what Baekhyun meant. And then he moved on to other questions, questions that would hopefully give him better answers, answers he could actually understand.

“Is there a way to like, I guess stop this? So that he doesn’t accidentally drain me, but without him falling sick?” Kyungsoo asked, chewing on his lower lip. Because that would actually be pretty darn lovely, not having to worry about if he was going to wake up or not the next morning, or have to deal with Jongin completely knocked out.

“Yes, there is,” Baekhyun said, before giving a shrug. “By him feeding regularly. If he’s not hungry then his body won’t be looking for sustenance, which means he won’t drain you all the time.”

Kyungsoo stayed silent for a while, blinking a few times, before tilting his head. “That’s… Honestly kind of obvious, in a way. So why doesn’t he just do that?”

“Because he doesn’t like having to have sex regularly just to feed, he feels like he’s using people by doing so,” Baekhyun said, running a hand through his hair. He seemed to like doing that. “And he might be a sex demon, but he’s also very shy? You know? Somewhat of an innocent baby?”

“Oh, dear lord, he makes my heart so soft I just want to stab myself over how adorable he is,” Kyungsoo groaned.

“Exactly my point. Also same,” Baekhyun said, placing a hand over his heart as he sighed, the sound very exaggerated, before he perked up again. "Anyway, if he gets to feed regularly, he doesn't need to take as much every time, leaving the partner or partners to not suffer any consequences seemingly worse than what you normally feel after some really great sex. Now, though, since he's only feeding sporadically, after he's literally so starved that he can barely control himself, he takes way too much at a time, leaving you feeling like shit, as well as himself, and the whole mess repeats itself."

“What an idiot,” Kyungsoo sighed. And I say that with all of the affection.”

“Honestly same. He’s too kind for his own good, really. Too pure for this world,” Baekhyun said, adding a little sob as well. So dramatic. He would probably make great friends with Jongdae - but Kyungsoo did not know if he dared introduce them to each other.

“So ironic, considering… Well,” Kyungsoo said, shrugging a little, making Baekhyun snort.

“That he’s a demon? Indeed. But demons doesn’t really equal big baddies. Incubi and succubi were seen as minor wind gods, I think it was, in some religion way back when,” Baekhyun said, waving a hand around as if to demonstrate the ‘way back when’ part. “And daemon, from where demon comes from, has several meanings, some of which are at least ambivalent, not evil. Yes, they feed on sex, and yes, some of the things they do are kind of… Not super nice, but they’re not inherently evil.”

“I’d be a whole lot more skeptic towards that had you told me it before I met Jongin.”

“A whole mood.”

“So, what are we supposed to do now?” Kyungsoo asked, glancing over towards Jongin. “I mean, we can’t just leave him like this… He needs to feed, right?”

Baekhyun made an unsure noise, frown slowly taking over.

"Just throwing a human to him now to force him to feed won't end well. He's so far gone he'll probably end up draining them completely. No, we need help, and fortunately, I know how to get it. Let's just hope he'll be able to help, too…,” Baekhyun said, slowly trailing off as he pulled out his phone. He seemed almost nervous, and Kyungsoo wondered why the fuck, because from what he had seen so far from Baekhyun, the other was not someone who really got nervous about many things.

Should Kyungsoo worry?

Settling back against the wall, Kyungsoo could do nothing else but wait as Baekhyun texted with someone, lower lip pulled between his teeth. After a while, though, the other seemed to relax, even starting to look relieved, and Kyungsoo hoped that was a good sign.

“I guess Jongin’s really lucky,” Baekhyun began, finally looking away from his phone to offer Kyungsoo a smile. “Help is on its way.”

Exhaling heavily, Kyungsoo nodded, finally feeling a bit of relief. Hopefully, this would all soon be over. He could not wait.

About an hour was spent in silence, occasionally broken by a question and a following explanation. Kyungsoo was starting to feel majorly restless as a few knocks were finally heard, startling them both.

Quickly standing up, Baekhyun hurried to open the door, welcoming the mystery helper before stepping back and allowing them inside of the room.

And so, Kyungsoo met his second incubus - and it was a tall man with black hair, looking rather handsome, but that was kind of expected of an incubus, Kyungsoo guessed.

“This is Kyungsoo, Jongin’s roommate,” Baekhyun said, motioning towards said person, having the incubus turn towards him.

Calculating eyes looked over Kyungsoo, turning contemplative before a smile took over the unknown incubus’ face.

“Hello, Kyungsoo, nice to meet you,” the incubus said, a wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows as he looked over at Jongin. “Though I wished it would’ve been during nicer circumstances…”

“Nice to meet you too…?” Kyungsoo responded, leaving the sentence hanging in question and having the incubus turn back towards him.

“I’m sorry, but the less you know about me, the better for everyone,” the incubus said, giving an apologetic smile. “I won’t be telling you my name, unfortunately.”

“Oh, okay,” Kyungsoo said, feeling a bit confused, but it was not as if he could just ask about it. “No need to apologize, it’s fine, I don’t have any right to force you to reveal your identity to me. As long as you can help, that’s really all I need.”

The incubus hummed to himself, staring at Kyungsoo for a while longer, before turning to Jongin and heading over to his bed. Sitting down on top of it, he gently grabbed Jongin’s chin, turning his face this and that way, before sighing heavily.

“He’s for sure not been feeding properly for a while now,” the unknown incubus said, frowning a little. “He’s obviously been reckless, too… But I’ll be able to help him.”

“See, no need to worry,” Baekhyun said, turning towards Kyungsoo with a smile. “Jongin is an idiot, but thankfully not so big of an idiot that he managed to do some real damage to either himself or anyone else.”

Sighing, Kyungsoo leaned his head back against the wall and nodded, starting to feel a bit better. Jongin truly was an idiot… But he was obviously a lucky idiot too.

“Baekhyun, a word?” the incubus said as he stood up, nodding his head towards the door, and with a nod of his own Baekhyun stood up.

As the door closed behind them, Kyungsoo turned to look at Jongin, gaze sliding across too pale skin. He looked almost _ gaunt _, and Kyungsoo did not like it all.

He just really hoped the unknown incubus could help Jongin as soon as possible, make him return to himself and become well again.

It took some time before the door once more opened, Kyungsoo almost having started to worry. The clock seemed to be ticking for Jongin, and the sooner the incubus could help, the better.

One of the first things Kyungsoo noticed as Baekhyun and the incubus returned was the state of Baekhyun’s hair - it did _ not _ look close to as neat as it had before they left, and it had not really been too neat back then either.

But as Kyungsoo caught Baekhyun’s eye, glanced up, and raised both eyebrows in question, Baekhyun simply shook his head and waved it away, cheeks looking a bit pink. Lucky for him that Kyungsoo had other things to worry about right now.

The unknown incubus made his way over to Jongin’s bed, and feeling as if he might be in the way, Kyungsoo quickly moved away. It earned him a soft smile from the incubus, before he turned away and focused back on Jongin.

Sitting down on the edge of Jongin’s bed, the incubus gripped Jongin’s jaw and turned his face upwards, before he pressed their lips together. Had it not looked like nothing more but lips held together, unmoving, Kyungsoo would have felt a lot more scandalized and jealous, but it still had faint heat rise on his cheeks. He felt a bit as if he should look away, yet he was wholly unable to, for some weird reason.

“He’s transferring energy to Jongin,” Baekhyun suddenly mumbled from beside Kyungsoo, making him startle. “He can handle whatever Jongin might try with him, and can contain Jongin should things go… Not quite to plan.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo whispered, nodding to himself, before his eyes narrowed, and he squinted over at Baekhyun in suspicion. “Wait a minute, from where did your incubus get the energy…?”

Biting down on his lower lip, Baekhyun shrugged as his cheeks turned a bit more pink, but he was ultimately saved from Kyungsoo at the sound of a gasp. Head snapping forwards again, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he saw Jongin sluggishly blink his eyes open, groaning as he frowned and closed his eyes again.

Was he awake and fine? Or, well, as fine as he could possibly be? Kyungsoo could not help but hold his breath, scared to hope yet still unable not to.

"You're such an idiot," the other incubus said, a fond yet exasperated chuckle following the words.

"You're mean," Jongin muttered, sounding like his usual pouty self - still weak, but much better than before, and Kyungsoo's shoulders dropped as he sighed in relief. “And taste nasty…”

“I’m telling Baekhyun you think he tastes bad,” the other incubus snorted, after which Baekhyun snorted, already having heard. And that also confirmed Kyungsoo’s suspicions of what had been going on during Baekhyun and the incubus’ little _ rendezvous _ earlier.

“He’s fine, you’re not, you’re tainting it…,” Jongin whined, moving out of the incubus’ grip to curl up even more on his side.

“Well, it’s your own fault that it had to come to this point, so you just have to suck it up,” the incubus said with a shrug. “Quite literally, because you still need to feed a bit more to not be a danger to yourself or those around you. Which means sucking up more of the _ tainted _ energy, preferably without all of the whining. It’s not cute.”

Kyungsoo very much wanted to refute that claim, but he chose to keep quiet instead. Maybe that was a bit too revealing…

Grumbling a little, Jongin turned partially onto his back before he grabbed the other incubus by his face and pulled him down, once more slotting their lips together. Even though it should look intimate it really did not, it looked like something else entirely, and it took Kyungsoo a moment to realize what it was it was reminding him of.

“This is so surreal…,” Kyungsoo muttered. “It’s like a bird mother feeding her bird baby…”

“What, ew,” Baekhyun said, scrunching up his nose. “Why did you have to say that, now I can’t unsee it!”

“Well, what did you see before I pointed it out?” Kyungsoo asked, motioning towards the incubi.

“Not nasty bird feeding, that’s for sure!” Baekhyun exclaimed, shuddering in apparent disgust.

Pulling back from the other incubus, Jongin looked towards where Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were standing, blinking a few times before his cheeks turned red.

“Y-you’re here…?” Jongin asked, voice nothing more but a faint whisper.

“Uh, yeah, hi?” Kyungsoo awkwardly chuckled, raising a hand to wave at Jongin for some stupid reason.

“You know?” Jongin then asked, and even though he did not specify, it was not hard to understand what he was hinting at.

“I do, yeah,” Kyungsoo said, biting down on his lower lip. “Would’ve been pretty hard to explain this away, after all, so Baekhyun didn’t even try…”

“He deserved to know,” Baekhyun joined in, voice solemn. “After everything… He deserved to know.”

Averting his eyes, Jongin nodded. “I know…”

“How are you feeling?” the unknown incubus suddenly spoke up, breaking the awkward tension in the room. “Starving?”

“No, not anymore,” Jongin said in a small voice. “I’m feeling fine, like I’m getting back to myself.”

“That’s good,” the incubus said, before getting up from the bed. “I need to get going, so if you’re fine, it’s time to leave.”

“Thank you, for coming to help me,” Jongin said, smiling towards the other incubus, and Kyungsoo could see that Jongin had missed the other. And Kyungsoo could not help but wonder what was going on, why this mysterious incubus apparently only showed up whenever he was needed for a rescue mission or whatever.

“No worries, I’m always happy to help, Jongin. We’ll leave you alone now, I’m sure there’s a lot of talking to be done that should stay between the two of you,” the other incubus said with a soft smile as he placed his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and steered him towards the door, and then outside.

Baekhyun sent them a last look before the door closed - and suddenly Kyungsoo and Jongin were alone for the first time since Jongin had sunk into a kind of starvation coma and Kyungsoo had learned of Jongin’s real identity, with Jongin actually properly conscious. And it was honestly awkward as fuck.

“Uhm, so…,” Kyungsoo slowly said, not really knowing how to continue the sentence.

“So…,” Jongin echoed, nodding to himself, apparently also not knowing how to continue.

Well, at least they were in this together.

“What happened?” was what Kyungsoo finally managed to come up with, and that was honestly a pretty good question. “I mean, after the first dreams things didn’t seem to bad, but then it just turned so much worse…?”

“I never wanted this to happen,” Jongin mumbled, and Kyungsoo felt it like an arrow through his heart. Wow, _ ouch. _ “It’s basically taking advantage of you, and that’s not something anyone deserves… I’m sorry, so, so sorry…”

“So you decided to hold back and then fuck me over?” Kyungsoo asked, regretting the words as soon as they left his lips. He knew Jongin was not that cruel…

“What, n-no!” Jongin exclaimed, eyes rounded and shining with despair. “Never! That was never my intention!”

Kyungsoo felt his heart sink at that, because he _ knew. _ He knew Jongin would never think like that, and he felt like an asshole for even suggesting it.

“I… I tried to hold back, not wanting to take advantage of you like that, but then it just got worse when I slipped up… And then after the last time I just… I couldn’t, I just couldn’t put you at risk like that, and so I decided to take whatever precautions I could to make sure it didn’t happen again,” Jongin said, looking down at his fidgeting fingers. “I guess that didn’t go too well, sorry… But don’t worry, I’m going to move out, so you don’t have to be scared of going to sleep again. I’m not going to bother you anymore.”

“You don’t have to move out, Jongin!” Kyungsoo hurried to say, pretty sure his heart had stopped in his chest. He did not want that… “Now I know about it, and as long as you, uh, _ feed _ regularly, it’s okay, right? You can stay!”

Jongin did not look too convinced, though. “But that requires me to feed regularly by having sex, and I just… I can’t go out and find random people to feed from, I can’t do that.”

“Well, then feed from me? You know me and I’m always around?”

Silence reigned after Kyungsoo’s words, and they just stared at each other, Jongin’s eyes round and the size of saucers.

“Y-you- what?” Jongin stuttered, and Kyungsoo could feel the blush on Jongin’s cheeks mirrored on his own. “Y-you’d do that for me, you wouldn’t mind?”

Kyungsoo _ really _ would not mind, he would actually _ love _ being the one Jongin fed from, and now was a great time to tell Jongin exactly why he would not mind.

"I don't mind, Jongin, because… Well, we're roommates, so that makes it easier too, I guess? Like, I'm always here, no need to find somewhere to do stuff, you know…?" Kyungsoo's voice grew weaker and weaker towards the end as he almost screamed at how stupid he was.

Because they were roommates? Really? Way to take the easy way out, damn… He was such a stupid coward.

Jongin stared at Kyungsoo for a moment, before averting his eyes and nodding.

“Yeah, I, uh… I guess that makes it easier?” Jongin said, but his voice did not really sound happy. It almost sounded like the opposite, really. It made Kyungsoo feel like an even bigger idiot, and had he not been trying not to make an even bigger fool out of himself, he would have facepalmed. Hard.

“Y-yeah, I guess it does…,” Kyungsoo mumbled, before awkwardly clearing his throat. “So, uhm, when do you think you have to feed the next time…?”

Jongin shrugged at that, playing with his cover. “I think I should be able to go a few days on what I got…”

_ Should _ be able to go a few days. Did that mean that Kyungsoo would end up feeling more drained than necessary after it? Because Kyungsoo was not looking forwards to that, and knowing that it did not have to be like that, he spoke up again.

“Maybe we should just get it over with?” Kyungsoo suggested, immediately wincing over how horrible it sounded. Like it was a chore to finish, which Kyungsoo really did not want it to be.

He was in love with the man, for fucks sake, and they were going to have sex, and Kyungsoo wanted it to be special - but at the end of the day, it was to let Jongin feed without having to deal with something he was not comfortable with.

“Yeah, maybe we should,” Jongin said, this kind of bittersweet smile on his lips, but before Kyungsoo could ask about it, Jongin was already talking again. “Do you mind coming over here? My legs have not completely gotten back into business…”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Kyungsoo mumbled, climbing out of his own bed and into Jongin’s. “Uhm, how do we do this?”

Jongin shrugged a little as he moved the cover off of his body, visually letting Kyungsoo know that he was dressed in only a t-shirt and boxers. Well, holy fuck. This really seemed to be happening.

“Depends on what you’re comfortable with,” Jongin said, giving a small smile that did not quite reach his eyes, and Kyungsoo felt bad about it all.

But was there really any going back now? Jongin needed this, and Kyungsoo was willing. Even though it might hurt in the end, but Kyungsoo did not focus on that now. It was better to just live in the present, that was what everyone said.

“We’ve already done this a few times before, right, so it’s not as if we’re completely new to this,” Kyungsoo said with a small smile, trying to offer some consolation, not really knowing if he was succeeding. He did not feel it himself, so why should Jongin?

“That’s somewhat true,” Jongin whispered, before pulling Kyungsoo close and pressing their lips together.

And the feeling of that was so unknown yet so utterly familiar, not muted by dreams but still so very recognizable. And it had Kyungsoo growing pliant almost immediately, feeling the rush in his veins, knowing that Jongin was increasing the lust in his system.

That was probably a good thing, considering Kyungsoo did not know how well he would be faring had he not had the artificial fire turning him on. There was just so much on his mind, so many questions and thoughts spinning too fast inside of him, but Jongin slowly made them all disappear, until Kyungsoo was nothing more but sensations and flames.

Fingers trailed down Kyungsoo’s sides, and he raised his arms into the air as Jongin began to tug the hoodie upwards. They needed to separate for it to be completely removed, but they quickly surged back together as Jongin threw the piece of clothing to the floor.

Kyungsoo was turned and gently laid down on his back, Jongin moving to hover above him, still keeping their lips connected. He continued to do so as he managed to get Kyungsoo’s sweatpants off of him, and at the back of his mind Kyungsoo was impressed. He had barely even noticed it, to be honest, not until Jongin slid between his legs and the lack of clothes became _ very _ obvious.

And then, just as Kyungsoo lost the fight against himself and moved against Jongin, Jongin disconnected their lips, gasping out his breaths and with an expression of despair on his face.

“I-I’m sorry, Soo, I just can’t do this, I can’t, not like this, not to you-” Jongin rambled, eyes starting to look glossy as he pulled back, shaking his head.

Making a split-second decision, not even thinking it through, Kyungsoo cupped Jongin’s cheeks and pulled him down into a kiss into which Kyungsoo poured all of his feelings, to the very last drop. They were both breathing raggedly when they separated for air.

“I know sex is your deal, lust and all that, but I’m also kinda hoping you might be able to feel other feelings too?” Kyungsoo whispered, ignoring the way his cheeks were heating up, on a roll and not being able to stop now.

He had wanted to reassure Jongin, so that was what he was going to do. And he hoped he would feel better after this, after finally confessing. Kyungsoo needed to get his feelings out, and what better time to do so than when lying half-naked and half-hard in bed with Jongin? There probably were many other better times, but this was the time Kyungsoo had, and so he was going to utilize it. Without being an idiotic coward this time around.

“Because there are other feelings there for you, too, not only the lust. And I know I said that we could have sex, so that you could feed, because it’s easy for us since we’re roommates, but that’s not the real reason. I just chickened out and went full stupid…”

Jongin was staring down at Kyungsoo with an almost blank face, something similar to disbelief wiping everything else away, and it was not very encouraging, but Kyungsoo took a deep breath and powered on.

“I’m kind of in love with you. No, not kind of, I _ am _ in love with you. I have been for a while now, and I can promise you it’s not because of you being a literal sex god- I mean demon. Uh, sex demon.”

Kyungsoo was pretty glad his hands were full of Jongin’s face, or he would have facepalmed so hard right now.

“But yeah, it’s not because of that. You attracted me at first, yes, but then the more I got to know you, the deeper it grew, until it was out of proportion for my heart. You make me really soft, which is a really strange thing to tell someone who normally makes people hard, but uh… That’s how I feel. I want to take care of you in all the ways, wrap you up in a blanket and kiss your forehead and then snuggle you, the whole deal. Not just have sex with you.”

Kyungsoo cut himself off, knowing he was well on his way to lose himself in his ramblings and not wanting to embarrass himself by doing so - but that might have been better than the rather awkward silence settling over them as Jongin just continued to _ stare. _

Unable to take it anymore, Kyungsoo decided to speak. Or, well, squeak.

“Please say something.”

That seemed to bring Jongin partially back to the present, expression softening a bit, now looking more shocked than disbelieving, which was nice.

“I… I’ve always thought it was just lust…,” Jongin whispered, sounding somewhat dazed. “It’s always been just lust before… I appeal to most people, attract them, but it’s not in a romantical way, only sexual, and it’s always been like that before…”

“It’s not like that, not for me,” Kyungsoo promised. “There’s so much more there, so much stronger, the sexual attraction feels more like an extension to everything else.”

Jongin’s gaze changed, until it was filled with amazement, and Kyungsoo did not feel worthy of that feeling.

“I’ve always been the only one who felt something else, deeper… That’s why I don’t like it, I don’t like using people, and I don’t like being continuously let down… I can’t control my feelings, and I _ hate _ it, because I don’t want to get attached to people, but I don’t want to just have meaningless sex…,” Jongin explained, pain creeping into his gaze, pain that Kyungsoo wanted to soothe away. So he tried, gently caressing Jongin’s cheekbones, being rewarded with fluttering eyelids as Jongin leaned a bit further into his touch.

“That’s not me,” Kyungsoo said, reaffirmed. “And I’d want to say that I don’t actually need the sex, I like sex but I like you more, but _ you _ kind of actually _ need _ the sex, so…”

Jongin laughed at that, an unrestrained, happy sound, that immediately brought a smile to Kyungsoo’s lips.

“I guess it’s the thought that counts,” Jongin said, before sobering up a little. “So, uhm… This might not be the best moment to _ do _ this, but since you brought it up, and, well…”

Kyungsoo ignored his once more flaming cheeks to paste a cheeky little smirk to his lips.

“_ Do _ it, huh?” he said, giggling and fully enjoying himself as Jongin let out a cross between a groan and whine, moving to bury his face against Kyungsoo’s neck. “Though I did expect something more after all of this deep talk and opening up, maybe, before we jump into the sexy stuff… _ Again. _”

Immediately, Jongin’s head snapped upright, pure _ horror _ on his face as well as realization.

“Oh my god I didn’t confess to you,” he gasped, eyes growing rounder and rounder.

“You didn’t really, no,” Kyungsoo confirmed, shrugging as he turned a bit shy. “But that’s okay if you don’t have one for me, I just wanted to let you know that I don’t mind-”

The rest of Kyungsoo’s words were lost to Jongin’s lips, near aggressively swallowed, fully erased.

“I’m very much in love with you, Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin panted after he had pulled back, eyebrows furrowed and stare intense. “Don’t you even dare think differently. Why do you think I forced myself to hold back to the point of whatever is the closest I can get to dying?”

“Because you don’t like hurting people…?” Kyungsoo slowly said in a small voice, not in the least liking the reminder of just how bad things had gotten due to Jongin’s stubbornness.

Jongin blinked a few times, cheeks heating up slightly. “I mean… You’re not wrong. Goddammit. But mostly it wasn’t because of that, really, it was because I didn’t want to hurt _ you _, because I’m in love with you!”

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to yell it for the whole world to hear, it’s enough with just me,” Kyungsoo grumbled as his face turned a few more degrees warmer. “Now kiss me again so I can hide this blush with a sex flush.”

Jongin’s eyes flashed at Kyungsoo’s words, and Kyungsoo could not deny that that was _ hot as fuck. _

“You want me to steal all of your embarrassment away?” Jongin asked, voice low and seductive, and all Kyungsoo managed was to give a few stiff nods. “I can do that…”

The next kiss was soft, but so deep Kyungsoo could feel it down into his very toes, effectively whiting his mind out.

Clothes were quickly fully discarded, before Jongin pulled back a little.

“Do you mind bottoming for me?” Jongin whispered, kissing him once more before Kyungsoo had the opportunity to answer.

“I think you’ve bottomed enough for me already that I can do it for you,” Kyungsoo answered, smiling as he felt Jongin’s smile against his lips.

“Point taken,” Jongin mumbled, before he moved away.

Kyungsoo was just about to protest, when Jongin returned, holding a bottle in his hand. Oh, right. Kyungsoo was _ not _ a magical sex being, and needed some preparation to get the show on the road in a nice way.

Lying down next to Kyungsoo, Jongin pulled him onto his side so that they were facing each other, grabbing one of Kyungsoo’s legs to throw it over his hip. Popping the cap open, he then poured some of the lube onto his fingers, closing the bottle and letting it drop to the bed behind him as he focused on Kyungsoo.

“Relax,” Jongin whispered as his fingers began to wander across Kyungsoo’s skin, and Kyungsoo let out a somewhat shaky exhale as he tried to do as told.

It was different, doing this in real life compared to in Kyungsoo’s dreams. Maybe it was not actually _ that _ strange, considering things, but still. It was honestly better in a way, more intimate, and Kyungsoo slowly sunk deeper and deeper into the mattress as Jongin took such great and gentle care of him, being incredibly careful.

Almost to the point of being _ too _ careful, actually, and as Jongin finally got up into three fingers, Kyungsoo’s patience was starting to run out. Tightening his leg thrown over Jongin’s hip to pull him closer, Kyungsoo hoped that it would make his impatience clear.

From how Jongin nearly devoured him through kissing as he pulled his fingers out and moved so that Kyungsoo’s back was once more pressed into the bed, Kyungsoo suspected that everything was clear as day.

Some rearranging later, Jongin was finally between Kyungsoo’s legs, pressing against his entrance, and Kyungsoo could not help but tense up in giddy anticipation. How would this go? Kyungsoo could do nothing but admit that he had certain expectations, considering the various tastes he had already gotten, and he was almost scared of being disappointed.

Not that he really thought that would happen, but still.

“You need to relax, Soo,” Jongin mumbled as he moved to bury his face against Kyungsoo’s neck, and yet again Kyungsoo forced himself to exhale and relax.

As Jongin finally pushed inside, Kyungsoo tensed up a little again, only to melt into a trembling puddle. He did not know what it was, maybe it was some sex demon Jongin magic or whatever, but it did not feel like all of the other times Kyungsoo had had sex. Not that he had had a large amount of sex, but still, it had been enough for Kyungsoo to feel confident in his ability to recognize differences. Like how Jongin filled him so perfectly with such minimal discomfort that Kyungsoo felt ready to get going as soon as Jongin was fully inside of him.

But instead of doing that, Jongin stilled, the two of them just breathing for a moment, wrapped up in each other’s arms. It was really lovely - but Kyungsoo soon once more got a bit impatient.

Must be that whole incubus area of effect thing Baekhyun had been babbling about. Absolutely, for sure. Yepp.

“_ Jongin- _” was all Kyungsoo managed, but it was enough. Maybe Jongin had been getting a bit impatient too, because in the very next moment he was easing out only to push inside again.

Slow and gentle seemed to be the theme, but Kyungsoo wanted more.

And thankfully, it did not take long before he got more.

Changing his grip on Kyungsoo, Jongin moved to get up on his knees, forcing Kyungsoo’s legs to fold to the point where his thighs almost met his chest. He had never thought he would be flexible enough to comfortably stay in that position, but life was for sure filled with surprises.

Because Jongin began to thrust hard and fast, and Kyungsoo could not longer care about whatever was going on with his legs, the air in his lungs being forced out with every single push inside. Heels digging into thighs and fingers scratching down a back, Kyungsoo just tried to hold on, feeling the pressure build inside of him - but it became near impossible as Jongin added a little roll of his hips.

How he managed to do that and still keep up a rapid rhythm, Kyungsoo did not know, but he suspected it had yet again something to do with Jongin’s supernatural identity. It was almost unfair, how quickly Jongin could reduce him to the mess he currently was.

“O-oh _ god- _ ” Kyungsoo choked out, unable to even breathe by now, being _ so _ close to his undoing, only needing just a tiny bit more…

Writhing as he felt all of his muscles clench and then unclench, Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back a little as he came apart in Jongin’s arms. Jongin followed almost immediately, and now that he knew about it, Kyungsoo recognized the feeling of a bit of his energy being siphoned out of him. It was barely a noticeable difference, not at all like certain other times, shutting down that fear in his mind.

Because Kyungsoo had been a bit apprehensive about it, remembering just _ how _ bad things had gotten twice already, and also knowing that even if the other incubus had fed him, it had probably not been quite enough for Jongin. But it all went pretty fine, so Kyungsoo could put that to rest.

As they came down from their high, Jongin pulled Kyungsoo into a deep kiss, and Kyungsoo welcomed it. It was like a nice cushioning, helping Kyungsoo float down in contentment until he was fully back in his body, trying to catch his breath as soon as Jongin gave him the opportunity to actually breathe.

Positively purring, Jongin moved down Kyungsoo’s body, licking and kissing his way down and having Kyungsoo arch his back as his breathlessness returned full force. He was completely drained - but as Jongin began to lap at the cum tainting his stomach, Kyungsoo felt like maybe he would be able to get it up again. _ Maybe. _

“I’m not kidding, I won’t need anything else as long as I have you, you’re _ delicious _,” Jongin murmured, humming as he licked up the last drops of Kyungsoo’s cum.

“Better than Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked, laughing as Jongin’s head snapped up to frown at him.

“_ Much _ better than Baekhyun, it wasn’t even pure, his energy was tainted,” Jongin answered, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“Yeah, we kinda had to do it that way to make sure _ you _ didn’t actually _ kill _ someone,” Kyungsoo replied, raising his eyebrows at Jongin, who started to look a bit bashful.

“And I’m very grateful for that, but still, my statement still stands,” Jongin whispered, placing his cheek on top of Kyungsoo’s chest. “You’re the best I’ve ever had, and I’m pretty sure I’m already addicted to you.”

Kyungsoo felt the blush heat up his cheeks - would this be his life now? Constantly blushing because of Jongin?

“I don’t know if that’s romantic or creepy,” he said, making Jongin chuckle.

“Can it be a little bit of both? I mean, I’m an incubus, so I’m a bit creepy, but you still like me so maybe you don’t mind creepy too much?” Jongin suggested, looking so very hopeful that Kyungsoo felt like cooing.

“Apparently, or obviously, I don’t,” Kyungsoo answered, grin matching the one Jongin blinded him with.

Moving, Jongin got out of bed to get himself somewhat cleaned up with the towel hanging over the back of his desk chair, before he laid down next to Kyungsoo instead of on him, pulling him a bit closer. It seemed to be time for post-sex cuddles, and Kyungsoo was so very down for that. He _ loved _ cuddles.

“Oh, right, I also fed from you whenever you masturbated and I was here.”

“Wait, you- _ you what?! _ So you knew every time I-” Kyungsoo stuttered before cutting himself off, feeling the blood simultaneously drain from his face and bloom across his cheeks. How did that work? No idea, logic not applicable at the moment.

“Yes. It’s kinda hard keeping secret shower wanks from an incubus, Soo,” Jongin said with a snort, before shrugging. “And you weren’t always quiet enough for the water to drown the noises out, either.”

Kyungsoo was absolutely sure he was about to perish, no doubt about it.

At least Jongin was cuddling close to him, holding him like he was afraid to let go. Yeah, that was something that could probably help Kyungsoo get over his mortification. At least after a while, and after more cuddles. Hopefully Jongin would not mind Kyungsoo clinging to him…

There were still some things to talk about, things that Kyungsoo needed to work through, things he needed to know, but they would have time for that later. For now, Kyungsoo just wanted cuddles and the opportunity to hide his embarrassment, and Jongin could provide for both of those.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is because Kyungsoo's wet dreams are both dreams and real, and 'corporeal' has to do with a physical body, especially as opposed to the spirit, so like... Physical dreams, basically, since it's both. Does that make sense? I hope it does, lol!  
The other incubus can be either Sehun, Chanyeol, or Kris, depending on what you want to headcanon. They all fit into it in my head, so go right ahead and imagine whoever you want!


End file.
